You Dont Know How It Feels
by Green Gallant
Summary: Jason Todd gets a suprise visit from one of his former allies. And learns the truth of what happened between Batman and the Joker. Will he finally come to his senses? JasonBabs later one. Rated T for drug use. Refrences to Batman: A Death In The Family.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant with my first Batman post. For some time now I've been wanting to do a Jason Todd fic. I think he's a real intrestring character. Anyway this is my intrepetation of what happened not long after he was resurrected maybe a month or two after the fact. Now you may shake your head at the idea of him doing drugs, or then again maybe not. But if you went through what he did. Anyway as most of us know Jason use to be Robin. People hated him, they thought he was too much like Dick at first then they change him and people think he's a pain in the ass. Joker goes and kills him, everyone's happy. Then about 15 years later they bring him back and make him a bad guy. Which is pretty much his life's story in a nutshell. Anyway Jason is this real mixed up kid, thinking he's now better than Batman. And makes a name for himself in the process as Red Hood. This guy will fight anyone friend or foe. Can someone from his past quell the raging spirit and bring him back to his senses? Find out. _

Jason was up in his apartment building smoking a blunt. The teen had been doing drugs all afternoon and had been listening to Kid Rock music for most of the day. There was a knock at the door. Jason got up from his chair and went to the door. And was surprised by what he saw.

"Barbara?"

From the second he opened the door she caught whiff of the smell.

"Oh God have you been doing drugs?" she said annoyed.

Jason just stood there with a blank expression.

"Yeah…want some?"

"You're unbelievable." She said inviting herself in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after closing the door.

"Bruce has been worried about you." She said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm surprised he even cares." He said taking back his chair.

"How can you even say that? He always cared about you. You're his son." She said.

"A real father would avenge their son's death." He told her.

"You know he can't do that Jason. But after you died he was a completely different person. You may not know this. But he really _did_ try to kill Joker. He was elected Iran's ambassador. Even though he was given diplomatic immunity Batman went out of his way to bring him down. He even went up against Superman and the United Nations. Joker gassed the entire embassy and escaped in a helicopter, Batman went after him. We thought we saw the last of him when the helicopter crashed into the sea. So you see he really did try to avenge you. He was in so much pain; I had never seen anything like it. And I hope to never see it again." She told him.

Jason thought for a moment.

"Nobody's ever told me that." He said.

"Come home Jason." Barbra touched his thigh. He looked down at him.

"He misses you. _We_ miss you." She told him.

He looked away.

"There's some things I need to think about." He told her.

She nodded and got up. As she reached the door she heard him again.

"For a long time I've…I've been in a lot of pain. And for a long time I couldn't figure out where this was coming from….but now I know. I've been looking for where I belong in this world."

She turned back to face him. Jason was facing the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"I have to say, coming back from the dead. It's not easy. It's a shock to the mind, body and soul. To this day I still can't comprehend some of the things that happened to me."

She came back and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw her smiling face.

"I realize that I don't want to be alone anymore." He said.

"You don't have to be." She told him.

"I want…a family…my family." He said.

Barbara turned his head and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and had a serene look on her face. Jason closes his eyes as she gently kissed his lips. He touched her cheek as he received her kiss and gently responded.

"You know where to find us." She said.

Later that evening Jason appeared in the batcave. Batman turned and saw him standing there at the top of the steps. The young man had a peaceful expression on his face.

"Jason." The dark knight said.

"Hey, it's been a while." He replied.

He made his way downstairs and embraced him in his arms. The prodigal son has come home.

_AN: I hope you guys didnt think that ending was a little too corny. Really I dont, cause I hate to disappoint my readers. Anyway I revised this fic a little so its more accurate. Originally I was going to base this on the song by Tom Petty and the Heartbreaks but decided against it. Anyway let me know what you think._

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
